


I'm Doing Laundry!

by Squiggle_giggle



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Funny, Husbands, Implied Sexual Content, Laundry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squiggle_giggle/pseuds/Squiggle_giggle
Summary: "You practically try to molest me, which I'm not complaining about, then you fuck off leaving me high and dry?""I wasn't trying to molest you," Ian explains, rolling his eyes, "I'm doing laundry."Mickey has been wearing the same clothes for 3 days now, Ian can only think of one way to get him to take them off
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 18
Kudos: 141





	I'm Doing Laundry!

**Author's Note:**

> SO another a new fandom, tell me what you think!

Mickey was laying on Ian and his bed around midday on a Wednesday, casually scrolling through his phone. He could hear Franny downstairs listening to some kids show crap that he had no interest in while Ian was who knows where doing who knows what. The redhead said he was going out to get some things from the Kash and Grab, fuck knows why he still goes there, and would be back later. While Ian was gone, Mickey had made Franny some food and a juice, a smile tugged at his lips when she became elated at the idea of being allowed to eat in front of the tv before he went upstairs, Mickey instructed to only disturb him if her arm was falling off or some shit.

The house was quiet, well quiet aside from that Spanish puta Dora shouting dumb fucking questions every ten seconds from the tv. Liam was at school, Lip was at his own house half a block down the road, Debs was in prison for her stint with the mom and daughter duo and Frank… well hopefully he was dead in a ditch somewhere. It would have been the perfect time for him and Ian to spend some time together but apparently that wasn't on the cards.

He entertained himself with his phone, finalizing a few business deals with Iggy they needed to take care of, sent Mandy a text to make sure she hadn't fucked some geriatric viagriod to death before settling on a YouTube video to entertain himself with. Apparently, he had drifted off to sleep at one stage because he was woken up an hour later to Ian deftly taking off his socks, standing at the end of the bed before throwing them into the waiting laundry basket.

"The fuck you doing man? Stealing my socks and shit?" Mickey asked tiredly, rubbing the sleep that had started to crust in his eyes.

"Oh hey," Ian greeted, gently dropping the basket on the floor and crawled on to the bed. The redhead made his way up his husband's body until he straddled his hips, smirking down at him.

"Fuck you staring at?"

"Something ugly," Ian joked doubling over in laughter then, quickly pain, as Mickey clocked him in the stomach. As the sting slowly started to dissipate, the redhead slid his hands under the other man's shirt, slowly trailing it up his chest before slipping it off and over to the clothes basket. As Ian moved to Mickey's sweat's, Ian felt his own shirt being tugged at. Ian covered the other man's hands with his own and moved them away before he leant down and kissed the other man in a placating manner, "wait."

Mickey rolled his eyes but stayed silent as the redhead place his hand on his chest and gently pressed him back against the pillows. Ian placed a dirty kiss to Mickey's mouth much to his delight before working a trail down his stomach. The redhead made quick work of the ties of Mickey's sweats then agonizingly slow pulled them down until he was free of them. Balling them up, Ian tossed them like a basketball into the washing basket then smirked coquettishly at his husband, his hands caging the other's hips.

Mickey grinned back just as excitedly, his cock twitching with interest as Ian's hands ghosted over the thin fabric of his black boxer brief's. Painfully slow, Ian pulled the boxer briefs off, Mickey lifting his hips to help, once again Mickey watched as his husband threw his clothes in the washing basket. Why? He had no idea. Most of the time their clothes went flying all around the room, with no regard for where they ended, once they had been going at it so feverishly and by the end of it a pair of his brief had somehow managed to end up on the ceiling lightshade of the Milkovich living room, it had been an interesting adventure trying to get them down.

A few moments passed, Ian was crowded over him while Mickey was completely naked below him, willing and waiting for his next move.

"Are you going to suck it or just stare at it all day?" Mickey snarked. Ian's lips tugged archly, he snuck a kiss to Mickey's lips before rapidly hopping off the bed, grabbing his washing basket and heading for the door. Utterly perplexed, Mickey looked around to confirm that he wasn't imagining things before he called out to the other man. Ian popped his head back around the corner grinning maniacally.

"Yeah?"

"What the fuck man?" Mickey growled, reaching out for a pillow and covering himself as he was starting to feel entirely too exposed.

"What?" Ian asked, picking up stray items of clothing in the hallway.

"Don't fucking what me. You practically try to molest me, which I'm not complaining about, then you fuck off leaving me high and dry?"

"I wasn't trying to molest you," Ian explains, rolling his eyes, "I'm doing laundry. Told you, I went to get detergent, Franny has daycare tomorrow and I'm not letting her go with dirty clothes. Besides, Mick, you have been wearing those sweats for three days!"

"So what?"

"If you want me to 'suck it'" Ian said with air quotes. "maybe shower once in a while."

"I shower! I just like to wear the same pants!"

"Uh huh, whatever, ill be downstairs doing laundry." With that Ian left the room and went downstairs. Groaning with immense frustration, Mickey slammed himself back against the bed and scowled, they were his favourite pants, ok? He showered just like everyone else. To prove it, he sniffed his armpit because it hadn't been that long and… oh god! Ok maybe he could use a shower.

He looked down at his naked body and the ruse he had fallen for. When he heard the washing machine whirl to life, he muttered 'fucking Gallagher' as he walked to bathroom and started the shower before stepping in to scrub off the stink.

Maybe this would be incentive for Ian to finish what he started.

**Author's Note:**

> So
> 
> Be gentle lol
> 
> It felt kind of weird writing, Mickey and Ian, maybe because I've watched them for so long?
> 
> It was really hard to write Ian for some reason, hopefully, I didn't butcher it too badly


End file.
